


stupid water freak

by rikuswife



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, haru is oblivious, rin is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuswife/pseuds/rikuswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru knows he's not exactly the most emotional person, but he also doesn't see it as much of a problem. He figures that people already know how he feels, anyway.</p>
<p>But apparently he was wrong.</p>
<p>(in which both Rin and Haru think the other is an idiot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stupid water freak

Let it be known that Haru was really bad at showing how he felt. Half the time, he honestly didn’t  _know_  how he felt—he just kind of went with things and did what he wanted.

But sometimes, he wanted things he didn’t even know he wanted. He only knew he wanted them when they were pointed out by someone else.

"Haru,  _fuck_ —are you even listening to me?! I fucking came all the way here to hang out, and as fucking  _always_ , you’re staring off into space! Stop thinking about water for once and talk to me, you asshole!”

Haru turned his head to find a seething redhead staring at him with angry ruby eyes, abnormally sharp teeth bared. What  _had_  happened to his teeth, anyway? The only abnormally pointy ones had been his incisors before he went to Australia—

"You’re doing it  _again_ , except now you’re staring at me and it’s fucking weird! Is there something on my face or something?” Rin demanded, eyes narrowed.

The black-haired teen leaned closer, reaching out to touch those teeth without even really thinking, because he wanted to know how sharp they were. A perfectly normal thing in his mind, but when Rin jerked away, he realized that maybe it wasn’t  _actually_  normal. Hm.

"What the  _hell_ , Haru?! Why did you just touch my tooth?”

Haru looked down at his finger, which the redhead’s tooth had scraped across. From the look of them, he’d expected it to be bleeding—apparently they just looked sharper than they actually were. Interesting.

"They looked sharp, I wanted to know if they were," Haru replied with a shrug. "Why are they like that?"

Rin looked as if he was seriously contemplating Haru’s sanity in that moment as one of his own fingers came up to touch his own tooth as he remembered they didn’t  _exactly_  look normal. “What—that has nothing to do with anything! Fuck, Haru, warn a guy before you stick your damn finger in his mouth!”

"You still didn’t answer my question."

The redhead rolled his eyes impatiently. “I did it to look scary in Australia, okay?! Jesus, can we not talk about my teeth and focus on the fact that you’re a fucking idiot who doesn’t pay attention to his guests even after they took a damn bus just to spend time with him?”

Haru blinked. “You didn’t  _have_  to come here, Rin. You chose to get on the bus…”

Red eyes widened in offense. “Are you saying you don’t even  _want_  me here? Did I actually come here for  _nothing_?”

Haru raised an eyebrow. “I never said that.”

"You didn’t have to!"

The shorter teen tilted his head. “Did I do something wrong? You’re yelling.”

"Oh my  _god_ —you’re so fucking oblivious, Haruka! Are you really that damn _dense_? The only thing that can hold your attention for any amount of time is water, and it’s so frustrating! Do you know what it feels like to be jealous of water, Haru? No, probably not, you’re so fucking in  _love_  with it, but I’m jealous of fucking _water_  because of you!” The second he stopped talking, Rin’s mouth flew shut, eyes widening as his cheeks reddened slightly.

Now he was embarrassed? Haru couldn’t keep up with the whirlwind that was Rin…

His brow furrowed. “Why are you jealous of water? The water likes you too, after all…”

Rin shook his head in sheer incredulity, still clearly embarrassed. “You are such an idiot, Nanase! Why do I even like you?”

Haruka was genuinely confused as he asked, “Well we’re friends, wouldn’t it be weird if you didn’t like me?”

Rin’s palm smacked his face, and Haru silently mused that it must’ve hurt. Why would he hit himself like that? Rin was so weird sometimes.

Large hands suddenly gripped his arms, and then the redhead was shaking him. “I don’t just like you as a friend, idiot! But you’re so fucking oblivious that you didn’t even  _notice_ , did you? And  _now_  I’m making a fool of myself, because you don’t have the capacity to love anything that isn’t _water_ —”

"Well that’s not true," Haru cut in, ever calm even though Rin was acting out. He was pretty used to Rin’s outbursts, honestly. "I love my friends, and my favorite swimsuit, and  _you_  of course.”

Rin shoved him away then, hands covering his own mouth instead as his cheeks reddened. “Do you even realize what you just said?!”

A single black eyebrow shot up again. “I said I loved you. Why are you being weird?”

Picking up a pillow with one hand while the other continued to cover his mouth, the redhead proceeded to start beating the older teen with it. “Don’t say that when you don’t mean it in the context I do! Don’t get my hopes up like that!”

Slowly, calmly, Haru caught his wrist, ceasing the assault. He also pulled Rin’s other hand from his mouth, proceeding to slide his fingers through the taller teen’s. It felt nice. “Rinrin,” he said softly, offering a smile. “I think you’re an idiot.”

Rin jerked away, but he couldn’t get far with Haru holding his hands. “Why are you smiling like that? Who the hell  _smiles_  when they’re calling someone an idiot? Why am _I_  an idiot?  _You’re_  the idiot here! And don’t call me that stupid nickname!” He reminded Haru of an angry cat, with its fur all puffed up…

Ignoring him, the blue-eyed teen leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. Their noses just barely touched. “I like being around you,” he murmured, lips still quirked upward. “It’s nice. You’re an idiot though.”

Haru watched as Rin’s lip almost started to quiver, witnessing all the anger drain out of him at once. “Haru, I’m  _so_  tired of being around you and pretending that I don’t wanna kiss you until you can’t breathe. It’s exhausting, and you telling me that being around me is ‘nice’ doesn’t exactly give me much to go on when it comes to how you really feel. I’m sure you think hanging out with  _Makoto_  is nice, too,” he whispered, shoulders sagging.

Haru shrugged. “Makoto  _is_  nice, but he mothers me most of the time. I love Makoto, but I love you differently. I thought you already knew.”

Rin’s breath seemed to catch in his throat, and then he was surging forward and toppling Haru backwards, already kissing him before his back even hit the couch.

Kissing Rin felt even better than jumping into a pool on a particularly hot day.

"I hate you," the redhead grumbled as he collapsed against Haru’s chest a moment later, hands resting on his shoulders.

Haru let out the smallest of chuckles, kissing the top of Rin’s head as his arms wrapped around him, holding him closer. Holding him felt better than eating the best mackerel in the world. “I love you too, Rinrin.”

Rin’s head lifted, and he glared, though it was made less effective by the redness of his cheeks. “Idiot, I told you not to call me that.”

"I like it," he replied simply, reaching up to stroke his hair. Not quite done with kissing him, Haru pulled his head back down to touch their lips together, delighting in the soft sigh Rin let out before relaxing. It was a simple, slow kiss, not hurried as kisses often tended to be.

“ _Definitely_  better than a pool,” Haru mumbled when they broke apart, a satisfied smile on his face. He hadn’t realized that kissing Rin would be so nice.

Rin raised an eyebrow. “ _What_? Did you just say I’m better than a pool?”

Haru nodded, pulling Rin’s head down so that it rested on his chest. Their legs were hanging over the armrest of the couch, but it was comfortable nonetheless.

The redhead let out a sigh, shaking his head before snuggling further into the older teen’s chest. “Coming from  _you_ , I suppose that’s the highest compliment someone could get. Fucking water freak.”

Haru didn’t argue.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on tumblr: rikuswife.tumblr.com is the place to go B) talk to me about rinharu or any one of my multitude of other otps, and we'll get along just fine. even if we don't share otps, i like friends so yeah be my friend


End file.
